Be my Girlfriend!
by Peace Heaven
Summary: This is a series of one shot of different pairings. 1st chap:TsubasaMisaki. 2nd chap:NatsumeMikan. 3rd chp: RukaHotaru Like the title, it is about how the guys ask the girls to be their girlfriend. Hope that you will enjoy it
1. TsubasaMisaki

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Peace Heaven:** Hi. Here's another fic for Gakuen Alice. This fic took place after Tsubasa that age group has become apprentices for the teachers in GA. SA stands for Special Ability while DA stands for Dangerous Ability.

**Title: Be My Girlfriend!**

**Chapter1: TsubasaMisaki**

"Neh, Tsubasa-senpai! Can you accompany us to Central Town? Mikan pleaded with Tsubasa.

"Oi, Tsubasa-senpai! Are you alright? Mikan asked worriedly as Tsubasa did not respond to her call. While she was asking, she was waving her hands up and down in front of Tsubasa, hoping to get his attention.

"Oh, hi, Mikan!" Tsubasa greeted after he had snapped out from his thoughts.

"Tsubasa-senpai?" I am here for quite a long time. Are you alright?" Mikan asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe a little tired," Tsubasa answered briefly.

"Then, you better stay here. Ja, see you later!" Mikan shouted as she ran outside to join Hotaru.

"What am I going to do? We are leaving Gakuen Alice soon since we are already 20. Should I tell her to be my girlfriend? If so, what can I do to avoid getting beaten up by her?" Tsubasa thought.

"Oi, Tsubasa! What are you doing in SA classroom? Shouldn't you go to DA classroom?" Tono-sensei asked as he smacked Tsubasa's head with a folder.

"What are you…," Tsubasa shouted but he had just thought of something, "Wait a sec, Tono has been womanizing since he was young, he will definitely know of ways to humour girls. Why don't I ask him?"

So, Tsubasa had finally found an advisor that could give him some tips that he could use to woo Misaki.

"Oi, Tono! Do you know how to woo a girl that would punch you when you are late for a date?" Tsubasa asked seriously.

"Huh? Who do you think I am? Just make up a lie and kiss her on her lips. She will then forget about you being late by the time you have finished kissing. This method will work for all girls except for one girl that I know will never fall for it," Tono told Tsubasa in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Who's she?" Tsubasa asked with his curiosity getting the better of him.

"The one that you are going after," Tono said as he gave Tsubasa a don't-it-seem-obvious look.

"H-ho-w you k-now who is the g-girl I am going after?" Tsubasa stuttered.

"Come on, you are so obviously in love with Misaki from all your actions," Tono said blankly.

"So? Do you have any method that you can impart me?" Tsubasa sighed.

"No. For your case, if you use the methods that I use on other girls, she will not agree to be your girlfriend and may even sever ties with you. So, just be yourself and tell her your true feelings. This is the best advice that I can give you," Tono said truthfully.

"Is there other ways?" Tsubasa asked.

"Take it or leave it! Out you go!" Tono shouted, getting more frustrated as he pushed Tsubasa out of the SA classroom and locked him outside.

Tsubasa leant against the door and thought, "Be true to my feelings huh! Haven't I been telling her that we look like a couple? Or is he telling me to say the three magical words?"

Just then, someone called him back from his thoughts, "Tsubasa!"

"Gomen, I was thinking about something…Eh, Misaki?" Tsubasa blabbered about getting into the way when he saw Misaki was the one he was apologizing to.

"Shouldn't you be going to DA classroom for your training to be a teacher in Gakuen Alice?" Misaki asked.

"Ah, I skipped today. Neh, Misaki! You want to become a teacher at Gakuen Alice?" Tsubasa asked.

"Although the pay is not high, it is still the only choice I have at the moment," Misaki sighed.

"Why not let us go and have some coffee since lesson is ending soon?" Tsubasa asked as he put one arm around Misaki's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm alright with it," Misaki said.

Together, Tsubasa and Misaki left for the Central Town as the town had the most comfy café in the area that they were confined in. Once the entrance to the café opened, the fragrance of freshly brewed coffee filled up their nostrils and the sweet aroma of the cakes made you drool. They took the seats by the windows and ordered their pastries. Not to forget, their coffee too.

"Misaki, besides teaching, what do you want to do?" Tsubasa asked casually while waiting for the food they ordered.

After Tsubasa had finished swearing, Misaki answered truthfully, "To be a wife and have some children.

"Oh I see, but with who?" Tsubasa mentally punched himself as he had just realised that if he was not the guy, he would be heartbroken.

"Sono is not a bad candidate but he is not in his prime health and I will not want to be killed by Mr. Teddy and his fans. So, Sono cannot be the one. As for Tono, I will not even want to include him in my list of friends, not to say about marriage. Thus, I do not have someone that will love me enough to marry me yet," Misaki sighed.

"There will definitely be someone that wants to marry you," Tsubasa blushed slightly, hoping desperately that she would find out about his feelings soon.

"If that so, who will?" Misaki asked curiously.

"Someone that is right here," Tsubasa's shades had gotten darker and slightly annoyed.

"Are you kidding me? You mean the café owner? He is too old for me. I am definitely a beauty that can get men younger than him," Misaki whispered angrily.

"What?! Are you an idiot? I do not mean the café owner. I mean myself, Tsubasa Andou!" Tsubasa blurted out furiously.

"Say again. You mean you want to marry me?" Misaki asked again, her eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah, eh, no. Arrgh, I mean I want you to become my girlfriend!" Tsubasa yelled.

Immediately, Tsubasa regretted shouting as all the people in the café turned their gazes to them and it felt utterly embarrassing. Misaki mad a move to the counter and paid for the food. She asked for a takeout while Tsubasa left the café first to evade the gazes.

"Oi, Tsubasa!" Misaki called out with a bag of food.

Tsubasa took over the bag silently as he knew that Misaki would never want to be seen with him anymore as he had brought embarrassment to the both of them. Carefully, he opened the lid of his coffee and sipped it without any noise.

"Why's the silence?" Misaki asked.

"N-nothing," Tsubasa stammered slightly.

"You mean what you said back then?" Misaki turned her head and look straight into Tsubasa's eyes.

"You can pretend not to hear it if you want to have nothing to do with me but it was true. I am serious about it," Tsubasa continued to sip his coffee.

"Why should I pretend not to hear it when I am accepting the request?" Misaki put her hand over Tsubasa's one to reassure him.

"You will be my girlfriend?" Tsubasa livened up a little and after Misaki gave a nod, Tsubasa pulled her into a tight embrace and a blissful smile was formed on his face.

"Thank you for being my girlfriend," Tsubasa whispered as he covered Misaki's lips with his and for a short while, they never parted.

**Peace Heaven:** I hope you had enjoyed it. Please review.


	2. NatsumeMikan

**Peace Heaven:** Hi, everyone! Here's the next chapter. Solely, Natsume and Mikan. Hope that you will enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or whatsoever.

Title: Be my Girlfriend!

Chater2: NatsumeMikan

"Natsume, you pervert!" Mikan yelled as she ran away from Natsume, crying. The reason that she called Natsume a pervert was because Natsume had once again seen her panty by lifting her skirt up. Although all of them were already fifteen years old, they still behaved like little brats.

After Mikan had ran away, Ruka could see that there was a smile on his face. Unable to stand that idiot look on Natsume's face, Ruka commented, "If you continue to treat her like that, you will not be able to move the relationship between you and her to the next level."

"What are you talking about? What is the next level?" Natsume tried to feign ignorance.

"Continue to deny but you know what I am talking about, given that you are a special. As for moving the relationship to the next level, it is from friends to the girlfriend-boyfriend relationship," Ruka smirked.

"I guess you are right," Natsume agreed softly. After hearing what Natsume had said, Ruka's jaws dropped as Natusme had never ever admitted his feelings for Mikan and let's alone wooing her officially.

"What's with that expression?" Natsume frowned.

"No, nothing…Maybe a little surprise here that you admit that you love Mikan," Ruka answered truthfully.

"So, do you have any suggestion for me on the subject of wooing her?" Natsume turned serious.

"You can tell her how you feel about her and you must say "I love you, Mikan" to her loud and clear. Also, give her an Alice stone of yours," Ruka gave Natsume his advices after some thinking.

"Thank you for your advices," Natsume thanked sincerely.

"No need to thank me but help me with Hotaru," Ruka blushed slightly on the mention of the girl that he loved presently.

In Natsume's mind, he was very grateful that Ruka would help him to woo Mikan as Ruka once loved Mikan. Instead of competing with him to win over Mikan's heart, Ruka gave up wooing Mikan after he felt that Natsume was a better choice for Mikan than himself. Also, Ruka could just leave Natsume to his own love life's problems as Ruka also had some troubles with asking Hotaru to be his girlfriend.

"Oi, fire-caster and Ruka-pyon!" someone called out.

"What do you want with us? You baka shadow," Natsume hissed with his famous frown.

"Nothing, just want to help you with Mikan," the shadow manipulator shrugged.

"How did you know about that?" Natsume's expression darkened, a fireball forming above his right hand.

"Wait, he is the one who told us," Tsubasa raised his hands in front of him and pointed one of his fingers to the president of the news club that had the alice to hear and see for long distances.

"But it is still immoral to eavesdrop on other people's conversation," Natsume answered as the fireball gotten larger.

"Stop, Natsume-kun! Listen to us for five minutes. After listening, you can take our advices or leave it," Misaki stopped Natsume from turning her boyfriend into ashes.

"Fine! Five minutes, nothing more or less," Natsume snapped.

"First, you have…," Tsubasa began but was stopped by Misaki.

"I will tell him our advices as I doubt he will want to take advices from you, someone whose ways of winning a girl over are so old-fashioned," Misaki laughed lightly.

"Although it is old-fashioned, you have still become my girlfriend," Tsubasa mumbled softly. Although he was already very soft, he was still being awarded with a punch.

"It is the place and time of telling her that are left now. We think that the Christmas' mask dance is the best. So, if you want to plan for it, you will have only one day," Misaki said bluntly.

"But…," Natsume hesitated.

"No but, if you love her, tell her. No matter what her answer is, the thing is that you have tried," Tsubasa stopped Natsume from having second thoughts.

"So, wish you luck! Ja-ne!" Misaki said as she dragged Tsubasa away, leaving Natsume and Ruka alone.

……

The Christmas' Mask Dance

After lots of hard work like baking the gigantic cake and decorating the humongous Christmas tree, the Christmas Party finally arrived. The limelight of the party which was the Mask Dance had also arrived.

"Mikan, why don't you dance with Natsume?" Ruka pulled Natsume ovet to Mikan's side and left immediately.

"Wait, Ruka-pyon…," Mikan let the last word trailed off as Ruka had disappeared into the crowd.

"I guess we have no choice but to dance together, ne, Natsume," Mikan said.

"Mm," Natsume replied.

Soon, the music sounded, Mikan and Natsume began dancing. While they were dancing, Mikan was always smiling and seeing her smiles, Natsume was getting more nervous as when the music ended, it would be the time that he told her about his feelings.

After a few minutes, the music came to an end. Mikan was about to walk away to take a rest when she felt Natsume holding her hand tightly.

"Ne, Natsume, can you let go of me?" Mikan asked.

"No, Mikan," Natsume said as he looked down at his feet.

"No? What's wrong with you? You are so weird today," Mikan exclaimed as she tried to remove Natsume's hand from her but Natsume gripped even tighter.

"Mikan, please listen to me for a while," Natsume pleaded.

"I need to go," Mikan panicked and faster walked away.

"Mikan! I-I love you!" Natsume shouted while he stammered a little.

"I …," Mikan tried to reply when she realised that Natsume's fangirls were closing in on them. Without any hesitation, Mikan grabbed Natsume's hand and began to run away from the enraged fangirls. After they had turned a lot of corridors, they finally lost the fangirls.

"Natsume?" Mikan called as she felt Natsume pulled his hand away.

"It's alright if you don't want to be my girlfriend but please give me an answer," Natsume said while he looked into Mikan's eyes.

"Natsume, I love you too," Mikan whispered softly as she threw herself into Natsume's embrace.

While Mikan and Natsume were hugging, there was a group of people watching them discreetly and they were those who helped Natsume: Misaki, Tsubasa and Ruka.

In Ruka's mind, "I hope they will be happy together and now, I shall work hard too to woo Hotaru."

**Peace Heaven:** Hope that you have enjoyed!

Thank to those who have reviewed:


	3. RukaHotaru

Peace Heaven: Yo

**Peace Heaven:** Yo! Here's another chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Title: Be my Girlfriend**!

**Chapter3: HotaruRuka**

The Christmas Party was finally over and everything returned normal except that Mikan and Natsume were in a girlfriend-boyfriend relationship. Although everything was normal, Ruka did not feel like he usually did as he was lonely. All of his friends, even the black cat, Natsume, had a girlfriend while he did not have one yet. He was trying to work out a brilliant plan that would allow him to chase after Hotaru without being hit by Hotaru's baka gun.

"Hey, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan called out while holding hand with Natsume.

"Oh, hi!" Ruka acknowledged the call and waved to them.

"Do you want to have lunch with us?" Mikan invited.

"No, just enjoy yourself. I do not wish to interrupt," Ruka turned down the invitation.

"Well, that's disappointing," Mikan sighed deeply.

"Disappointing?" Ruka arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I have already heard from Natsume that you, along with Misaki-senpai and Tsubasa-senpai had helped him with courting me. I really hope to thank you all. If it is not for your help, we will not be so happy now," Mikan said as she looked at Natsume.

"I'm glad to hear that but I need to be alone for the moment to go through some plans that I have in mind in courting someone I like," Ruka replied while he stroked the rabbit that he had always carried wherever he went.

"If that's the case, we will not bother you any longer. Promise me that after you have a girlfriend, you will have lunch with us and Tsubasa and Misaki. Okay?" Mikan said as she smiled warmly.

"It's a deal once I have her as my girlfriend," Ruka smiled back.

After that meeting with Natsume and Mikan, Ruka wondered around the school's compound aimlessly. While he was walking without a destination in mind, he was pondering what to do to make Hotaru his girlfriend. Just then, someone called to him, "If you continue to walk in that direction, you will fall in the pond within two minutes."

Recognising the voice, Ruka spun around and to his wildest dream, his Hotaru stood there in a few metres away from him. After a moment of marveling at Hotaru's beauty, Ruka began to speak, "Thank you, Hotaru."

"It's nothing much because if your face were to be disfigured, the sale of your photos will go down," Hotaru stated blatantly.

"In the end, it's the sale of the photos that you care about, don't you ever care about me?" Ruka turned slightly emotional.

"No," Hotaru replied quickly.

"I wonder what will happen to that sale of the photos if the fan girls of mine know that I have someone I love," Ruka spat out.

"I will kill her then if it will affect the sale of the photos," Hotaru muttered with a murderous look.

"Yeah, if that so, go and commit suicide as the one I love is you!" Ruka blurted out.

Just when Ruka finished what he had been trying to convey for the past few days, he saw Hotaru aiming a baka gun at him.

"Why will you love me?" Hotaru asked as she fired once at Ruka which he evaded in time.

"There isn't any reason. I just know that I love you," Ruka muttered.

"Are you serious about it?" Hotaru asked.

"I am," Ruka looked into Hotaru's eyes with a determined look, "So, will you be my girlfriend?"

Upon seeing the determined look on Ruka's face, Hotaru softened up and agreed to be his girlfriend.

**Peace Heaven:** I know it is short. See you guys in my other fanfics.

**Thanks to:**


End file.
